shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Relic Seekers Arc
The Relic Seekers Arc Is a Fanon written by Asa12. It follows the adventures of Shiranui Aisurōzu and Arashi as they go on dangerous adventures and discover hidden secrets and forgotten legends. Episode One: The Leader A girl no more then 16 stood on the deck of a marine ship that was heading to a large island. She looked at the island and noticed the mountain sticking up in the distance she sighed and looked at the piece of rock she held in her hand lost in thought as a marine approached her. Petty Officer: Excuse me miss but we have arrived at Raion She snapped out of her thoughts and placed the piece in her pocket Shiranui: Oh, yes. Thank you to him, in which he returned. Petty Officer: Your welcome miss As they talked the captain of the ship walked up to them Captain: Your father taught me how to be a good marine so this is the least I can do Shiranui: Right if you excuse me I must get everything ready Captain: Of course Miss Aisurōzu Shiranui smiled then turned and walked back to her cabin gathering all her belongings stopping only to look at her locket. She opened it to revel a picture of someone with glasses Shiranui: Well my friend I did it I made it to the island now we will discover the truth She then closed the locket picked up her things and left the cabin as she walked back onto the deck she was greeted by the captain Captain: Miss Aisurōzu I hope you find what your looking for She smiled at the Captain and gave him a hug Shiranui: Thanks and safe journey to you and the rest of the crew With a small wave to the rest of the crew she walked off the ship and looked up at the sky breathing in the fresh sea air before she headed out of the busy harbor and into the town where she noticed many colorful buildings and busy streets with shopkeepers sailing their wears. Looking around she saw a huge fountain in the center of a park that has four roads leading to it. She took the left road and walked till she stopped at a red building with a sign that read in gold letters "The Dancing Lion" Shiranui: Hmm this looks like a good place to gather information She open the door and entered the building and noticed that it was packed with sailors and various residents including a man in white sitting near the end of the bar enjoying a drink with another person. She continued to make her way to the barkeep Shiranui: Excuse me do you know about any old ruins around here As she asked the question a sailor walked over to her Sailor: You seem to young to be hanging around here how about I escort you back to your mommy She turned to the sailor as he laughed Shiranui: I suggest you mind your manners unless you want me to send you leaving here half the man you were when you woke up this morning Those that where close enough to hear the threat backed away from them. The sailor took a few steps back before regaining is composer and drew his pistol and pointed it at her Shiranui: Have it your way (draws Chizakura from its sheath) In the same motion as she drew Chizakura she attacked with a quick slash as she sheathed Chizakura the sailors pistol was sliced in half leaving him with just the handle much to the sailor's shock Shiranui: Now are we going to mind our manners The sailor nodded and quickly left the tavern as she turned back to the barkeep Shiranui: Now do you know of any old ruins that are said to be on this island The barkeep shook his head still shocked at her quick change in attitude. Just as she was about to leave when she turned she saw a man dressed in a white outfit and his face hidden under a vale Man in white: Nice job handling that guy it was quite surprising Shiranui: Oh you think so Man in white: Yes and I could not help but over hear your looking for ruins Shiranui: Yes why you ask Man in white: Oh because I know of some in fact it is close to my village Shiranui: Interesting might I ask your name Man in white: Of course it is Arashi Shiranui: Nice to meet you I am Shiranui Aisurōzu Arashi nice to meet you so shall we get going Shiranui: Yes lead on Arashi lead Shiranui towards the fountain and took the north Road heading toward the mountain Arashi: My home is at the base of the mountain from there it is only a couple days jrony to the ruins Shiranui: Ok then lets go Arashi chuckled and together they started on the north road that will lead them closer to the ruins. As they walked Shiranui looked at the sky and smiled thinking that soon the mystery behind the strange piece will be reviled. The Relic Seekers Arc Part 2 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Asa12 Category:The Relic Seekers